The Abyss of Magic
by ErzaScarlet17
Summary: In a paralel universe, where Lucy became a member of Grimoire Heart , not caring for anyone, but her own dream, will there be someone who can make her change the wicked way she chose?
1. Lucy's resolve

**Hi , well this is my first story so go easy on me please :)**

**In a paralel universe, where Lucy became part of Grimoire Heart insted of Fairy Tail and ends up fighting on Tenrou island where she seeks the Abyss of Magic to make her dream come true even if she has to sacrifice innocent people will there be someone who can make her give up the wicked way she chose ?**

**The Abyss of magic**

It was midday , the sun was shining brightly .Everyone on the airship was getting ready for battle. Well almost everybody…

Lucy Heartphilia was still asleep. She hated mornings , she thought they were just a pain in the ass, I mean having to get up, listen to the old man's complaints who in the world would like to do that every day?

However her peaceful slumber has been brutally violated by that flame headed idiot, Zancrow.

"Hey princess, time to get up" !

"What the hell, just where did you come from?"-was the first thing she could say as the lowlife kicked her off the comfy bed.

The nerve of that guy, he just laid down on HER bed.

A sigh escaped the godslayers lips.

"Come on don't act dumb, you know today we're gonna get Zeref, remember?The old geezer wants everybody to do their best and get ready for the fight."

After five minutes or so the information reached her mind , Zancrow couldn't help but comment how cute she was standing there in her nightrobe ,looking like she awakened from a 100 years slumber.

'What ?Seriously? That's today?"-asked a confused blonde.

"Yup , so you'd better hurry up, I'll go now. Master said you have thirty minutes to get ready."

After that he went out of her room and left a still sleepy Lucy behind.

"What an annoying fellow…Oh come on I have to stop talking to myself , I have no time for this."

She went to her walk in closet which was on the left side of her dark and spacy room the whole place was dark purple, her favorite colour she chose her typical dress , a black top with dark purple sleeves, it wasn't very stylish , but hey that doesn't really matter to a goth after that she looked for jeans, the torn ones were perfect , I mean they'll get ripped during the fight anyways and to complete it she got in her high heels and , perfect . Expect for one thing, she looked at her table, and picked up the tarnished silver necklace, it was her most treasured property, she got it from her mother.

The mother who died years ago, leaving the little Lucy with her thoughtless but all that changed on that day when an old guy called Hades came and offered Jude Heartphilia 2,000,000 jewels in exchange for his daughter. She still remembered her father's expression on that day, the greed was visible on his whole face, he didn't even hestitate but sold her on the same day.

As it turned out the old dude, I mean Master was the leader of the guild called Grimoire Heart, he saw her potential and wanted to train her in order to use her talent in summoning magic, she even became part of his elite troup the Seven Kin of Purgatory after one of them , a fat guy called Kain Hikaru was caught by the Magic Council, while destroying a town with Ultear and Zancrow.

After years of training she achieved an adept level in summoning magic, she could not only summon celestial beings, but all kinds of creatures, including death bodies and souls.

The thing is that Hades promised her that in the ideal world in the Abyss of Magic or the Great World Of Magic, her powers would be even strong enough to summon her mother from the dead and give her new life, that's exactly why she is gonna give it her all to obtain Zeref.

"Just you wait mom, I'll definitely bring you back"she whispered these words while clenching her fists.

But than her gaze wandered to her clock...

"AHHHH, AN HOUR ALREADY PASSED, THE OLD MAN'S GONNA KILL ME!"

And thus with a scream our clumsy protagonist left her room and ran to the deck to see a very angry Master Hades….

**Well, how was it? Feel free to criticize :D I'm still just a beginner but i hope u can give me lots of advice on how to make it better ;)**


	2. Lucy's war begins

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I was battling alongside Loke our enemies where Wendy and that Mest guy .. now that I think about it why haven't I seen him before?

We finished the battle and continued to the next round that flame headed idiot Natsu also made it there pffff. Well at least I'll get to kick his ass myself .

Of course the annoying bastard took the chance to pick a fight"Hey popsicle , who did you fight with, Lisanna and Cana?"

**(I think a little explanation is necessary here u see Juvia came to FT in the Phantom Arc in which they captured Lucy, but Lucy's not in FT therefore Juvia hasn't met Gray and didn't come to FT =NO JUVIA , I'm really sorry for her fans but I wanted the story to be authentic and logical.)**

„Shut up squinty eyes, I fought Mest and Wendy, and you , did you get the no fight route ?"

I see his disgusting grin widen , I don't like this"I fought Gildarts."

„WHAT?THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE ? YOU DEFEATED GILDARTS?"

His companion, Happy flew to me and whispered in my ear"Well you see, he gave up and therefore Gildarts allowed him to pass."

I started laughing like a madman

Natsu didn't find it so funny though"Why did you have to say that Happy? You traitor!"

The blue cat replied „Gray told me before we set off that he'll give me salmon if I tell what happened in your fight."

„Traitorous cat….And you stop laughing snowman!"

„Got a problem Pinky?"

„You bet I do porn star"

And in a few seconds we were at each others throats , that is until the alarm went off.

My first thoughts were„Enemis on Tenrou island, impossible"

That is until I saw the big ass airship flieing towards the island and all I could say was"Don't screw with me"

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I finally got up the deck and the first person I met had to be the old ghoul"sigh" another great day coming.

And as expected it already started.

As Gramps looked at me I could feel that this one's gonna hurt , a vein was popping on his forehead

„LUCY!"I thought my eardrums are gonna rip from his howling.

„Yes,yes Master I know,I'm sorry I'm late and I got up at midday again"was my reply as usual.

„That's not the main issue, nor the fact that you got up late the eighth time this week , even though I don't know how you did that considering that a week has only 7 days"

„Megasigh"Here we go again.

„Must be because of your age…."okay I only dared to mutter that but hey, it really is because of the age, if I were 100whoknowshowmany years old I'd also start losing my mind slowly, poor Master.

„WHAT DID YOU SAY?"again with the howling.

„Nothing, nothing" was what I said but actually I was thinking:"See you can't even hear anymore, being old is not a shame, you don't have to deny it"

He looked at me like I was some sort of criminal(considering that I'm in a dark guild that's even true)"Well anyways, I hope you haven't forgotten what day it is today?"

Of course I have but Zancrow reminded me this morning, lucky „Today we are gonna capture Zeref and bring forth the Great World of Magic, right?"

„Exactly, I'm impressed you remember it, well anyways now that you are here we can commence the tactical discussion, follow me"Saying that he turned around and walked to the black door of the Great Hall, supposedly you think the Great Hall looks like a torture chamber or something like that, but it's actually not, it's comfortable, large and it looks like the lounge of a hotel Hades uses it as a commando central.

After entering I already saw my fellow guild members, the Seven Kin of Purgatory and as expected the girls, Ultear and Meredy were looking at me like I was a piece of shit , well at least they didn't look at me with perverted eyes like the guys .Ultear and Meredy hate me because I'm Masters favorite student, he never punishes me, and he's always praising me the guys , well…..I always wear exposing outfits and I notice that most of them have fallen for me especially Zancrow and Rustyrose, Asuma has just got a crush on me but he's not here right now and well Zolde, he isn't a human so I can't really tell.

„Lucy, sit down"the old man's voice woke me up, I realized that I was daydreaming again.

„Now that all of you are here, lets begin our meeting, i suppose everyone knows what they have to do, therefore I only want to…"He lookd at me „What is it Lucy?"

I was looking at him intensely and he must have sensed that I don't get something.

„Well Master , I don't know what my job is."

„Our beautyful princess, with a heart so sweet and kind but oh with a brain that scatters itself like the petals of a cherrytree."Only one fella could say such annyonig rhymes , i instinctively shouted.

„Go to hell with your poems Rusty Rose!"

„But my beautyful Lady,I…."is what he started saying but I gave him a straight punch to silence his mouth.

„Shut up freak and don't you dare call me scatterbrain again."Okay maybe I was a bit harsh , but it was early in the morning( for me) and he was seriously annoying.

„FOOLS! BOTH OF YOU STOP IT"and here I go angering the old man again, really I think I'm gonna feel guilty if he gets a heart attack.

We replied in unison"Sorry Master."

He coughed and continued"Lucy your job is special, you'll deal with certain people who could cause us problems, here is their list , I also included the targets pictures."

And so he handed me a list with three people, Natsu Dragneel, was the third on the list , oh boy that's an ugly guy, I'm sure he's an always grinning idiot, the second is some Erza Scarlet, well she looks tough but I'll manage, and the first one… wow what a hottie , let me see the name, Gray Fullbuster looks like today's gonna be a lot of fun.

„Well than everyone knows their jobs, right?"we all nodded when a minion with a mask came in, the lower ranked wizards of Grimoire Heart have to wear masks, only the higher ups like me are allowed to show their faces.

The guy bowed and said"Master Tenrou island is in sight"

„Great , lets start shall we?"The old man had a sly grin on his face, now I'm sure this is really gonna be fun.

„Wait a second , Master"I looked at my left to see Ultear, the strongest of the Seven Kin stand up and look at the paper the geezer gave me.

„What is it Ultear?"I was not sure whether I misheared it but gramps sounded kind of …annoyed.

„Let me go after Gray Fullbuster."she said that with so much fighting spirit I freaked out for a sec, but I quickly regained my composure.

„Pipe down Ultear , Master ordered me to do it, so I'll dispose of him." I don't know why I wanted to meet him so badly, maybe because he looked really hot, but a vicious staring contest started between the two of us.

„Sigh. I knew this was gonna happen , who cares the first one to reach him can battle with him, is that okay?"And for once in my life I felt that Master did something logical.

„Fine by me."I said cockily.

„I agree to the conditions as well."That reply was so typical for Ultear, so formal and stiff, well who cares, at least things are gonna get exciting now.

„ Okay I'll be off now, see you Gramps!" i said while running to the top of the ship.

„Where do you think you're going?" The old dude yelled after me but I didn't care, this is a race after all.

I went to the front part of the ship, waved bye to Gramps who was following me and jumped from the ship, I was flieing downwards and when I thought this is enough I started chanting

My black and purple magic circle appeared and I whispered_**"Filet du Fantome"**_

Under my feet a net of shadows appeared , which caught me.

„Okay, now I have to get some sort of transportation"And there i already had the perfect idea.

„_**Baleine d'Oc"**_As expected lots of bones came to the watersurface forming a giant whale , I erased the net and jumped on it's back.I said „Go to Tenrou island."

„I'm coming Gray Fullbuster we'll meet soon."

**I said that I'm going to post the next chapter on Monday, but I just got really excited that I got reviews from people who can write such wonderful stories, therefore I'll upload it today thanks to all those who reviewed and gave me ideas and tips on how to improve my work :D I'm still looking forward to your critices and opininons 3 **

**(Filet du Fantome is french and means „ghost net" also Baleine d'Oc is also french and means Whale made out of bones, I thought I'd give lucy French incantations, after all her Fleuve de l'étoise is also french and means starriver )**

**I've got some technical problems so I had to delete the fic and reupload it , but please forgive me and thanks to everyone who reviewed, btw don't blame me for the grammatical mistakes :D I keep correcting them but the page always resets.**


	3. Lucy the Heartless Puppeteer

**Gray's P.O.V.**

Unbelievable, soon after the alarm went off lots of these creeps with masks showed up and started attacking us. Only I and Natsu were there, so it became one of those rare cases where we helped each other instead of beating each other up.

Pinky's voice interrupted my thoughts, he just knocked the last minion unconscious.

"Hey Snowman!"

"Yeah , Flamebrain, what's up?"

As I heared his reply I was stunned for a second.

"Lets split up and help the others, I'll go to the beach and you go to the Tenrou tree, is that okay?"

I regained my cool after a few seconds and smirked while saying.

"You see Ashhead, once in your life it seemed like you actually have a brain."

He just sent me a cocky grin but a second later his face turned dead serious.

"I'm serious you Fruit of the Gloom, don't you die on me cuz I'm gonna be the one to beat the crap out of you."

I just frowned and said.

"Sure, sure whatever Dragonbreath except that it'll be the other way around, see ya!

And after that I left , I was running towards my goal, Tenrou tree, I just hope there are at least a few wizards in this dark guild who are worth my time.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I reached the island when I saw that really HUGE old man appear in front of it, facing the airship.I knew it was Macarov the guild master of Fairy Tail.

My jaw dropped but after a few seconds of admiring this monstrous old dude I thought

"_No worries he may look tough, but our old monster is gonna beat him for sure."_

As I turned around I realized that the whale I summoned was still there.I patted his head and complimented.

"Hey buddy, you did a good job there, thank you for everything."

And thus I summoned my magic circle and the bonewhale started to sink back into the dephts of the ocean.

After sending him back , my eyes shot wide I turned around and in a split second I called out.

"**_Filet du Fantome!"_**

The shadow net was right on time to protect me from a bright ray of magic , which would have blasted off my head.

I dispelled the net and shouted.

"Show your face coward, attacking from behind is low!"

Soon two girls came out from their hideout one was a tall brunette, with slightly wavy, long, maron hair her outfit consisted of a white top, brown jeans and black high heels the other one was a petite blue haired mage with a yellow outfit and matching shoes.I shot them a glare and said.

"Look , how sweet, my first opponents, although this won't be a long fight you better get lost and let me pass than I won't beat you up."

The blue hair replied quite annoyed.

"You've got guts after coming to our sacred island and messing up our exam you even dare to talk to us like that, come on Cana lets show this dark princess what we're made of."

The tall girl,Cana nodded she was glaring daggers at me she slowly said, well rather whispered.

" Okay Levy."

I couldn't help but giggle, did these dolts really think they could beat me.

" Sigh, Cana , Levy cute names, but I don't have time to play around."

And so I took two of my celestial keys from my pocket even though I can summon other beings my Spirits are still precious

friends to me, I would never abandon them just because I have other magical creatures under my control I still always have their keys with me.

" Well than lets start , open Gate of the Maiden , Virgo and also open Gate of the Ram ,Aries."

I could see the shocked faces of the two mages when my double magic circle summoned my helpers Virgo and Aries.

_" I'm so proud to have friends like them."_

I was having thoughts like that and praised them well that is until.

" Princess, are these our enemies,if we don't clean them up in five minutes may we receive punishment?"

I could only reply with a sigh.

" Yes Virgo, these are our enemies and no Virgo , I won't punish you."

Don't misunderstand me, I love my spirits they're really like a family to me but their how should I say unique personalities make it difficult for me to cope with them sometimes.

For example Virgo, I received her key from a guy called Duke Everlue, I took on a solo mission to destroy a book which was his well after destroying his mansion, taking care of his body guards the Vanish Brothers and at last but not least kicking that old perv Everlue to hell, I got my hands on Virgo's key who was Everlue's spirit but she practcally begged me to free her from that disgusting old perv she is my most reliable spirit however she still hasn't gotten rid of her masochistic fetishes yet.

When I was deep in thoughts I heared a weak voice mutter something and I instinctively turned to Aries.

" Ummmm, excuse me but what do we have to do exactly?I'm sorry for being so dense!"

I can't believe this, Aries is my other slightly „problematic" spirit, she is nice and kind but her former owner treated her badly therefore she always says sorry for everything.I obtained her key together with Scorpio's and Gemini's when fighting a whore called Angel all this happened on the yearly meeting of the dark guilds, she pissed me off and we had a duel we also made a bet which was that the victor gets the loseres celestial keys and after sending Angel fly I received her gold keys.

And I just noticed that I was spacing out again , I reassured Aries.

" Geez Aries, you did nothing wrong , you don't have to apologize your job is only to beat the crap out of these two."

" I see , I'm sorry."

Sighhhhhhhh.

" Hey blondie we're still here you know."

Canas words startled me I actually really forgot about them.

" You're gonna be sorry for mocking us."

I could see that she was really angry, she took out some cards and threw them at Virgo while yelling.

"Card Magic, Summoned Lightning!"

The cards joined together and formed a giant lighning ray, Virgo knew what to do , she dived under the earth and avoided the spell.

The brunette was confused.

"Cra p, where the hell is she?"

I smirked evilly.

" You don't have to ask twice honey."

She looked at me for a second , fear evident in her eyes before my maid spirit shot out from the soil like a rocket and sent her flieing with a straight punch.

"CANA!"

The other girl ,Levy yelled well it was a beautiful hit she flew about 10 meters and landed in the bushes where she was hiding before.

Levy than turned to me, she was furious, I was disappointed she lost her cool, now the outcome of this battle was evident.

She yelled like she lost her mind.

" You evil witch, you're gonna pay for that! Solid script,Iron!"

I could see a bright light after her chanting her spell and a block saying iron appeared five meters above my started falling, I just smirked.

" Aries if you would be so kind please."

Aries looked at me and instantly understood.

"Yes, Ma'am I'm sorry!Whool Bomb!"

She shot a big bunch of pink whool from her hand which float above my head and expanded, it blocked the iron and the block bounced off the whool cloud hitting the petite Levy on the head.

The poor girl collapsed instantly.

I smiled at my spirits.

"Good work you two!Thank you very much!Now go and have a rest!"

And thus with a swing of their representative keys I sent them back to the Celestial Realm.

_Now what should I do with these two?_

I suddenly got a brilliant idea.I summoned a shadow whip and pulled that Levy girl next to her friend into the bushes than I started chanting.

„_**Cape d'invisibitilé."**_

A dark cloak formed on top of those two and after a few seconds they disappeared alltogether. I giggled , altough they were annoying I didn't want my guildmates to hurt them that's why I hid them with this invisibility spell they would be knocked out for a few hours anyways.

Just when I finished shielding them I heared footsteps I hid behind the bushes than I saw _him_.A disgusting pink headed jerk , he was running towards the beach.I picked my list and saw that this was him for sure.I hated him just from the picture now I finally get to send him to the nether realm. The guy was looking around and sniffing.I elegantly came out from behind the bushes and stood there.

He sniffed and turned to where I was and than he opened his mouth.

„Excuse me Miss, but haven't you seen members of a dark guild around here?"

I was blinking for a few seconds and tried to decide whether he wanted to mock me or whether he was really that dense judging by the way he looks the latter was true.

Sigh.

I showed him my hand where my Grimoire Heart tattoo was he just stared for a while and said.

„Nice tattoo, but where are the dark wizards Miss?"

Okay, I've had it, I hate dense idiots like him.

I started chanting.

„_**Défense sanglant."**_

The pinkheaded loser jumped away a few meters when a huge bloody tusk emerged from the ground I was somewhat disappointed that it didn't pierce his heart .

" HEY LADY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?"

I can't believe it , he still doesn't understand, well in that case it's time to get serious.

„_**Bastringue des Morts"**_

I summoned my strongest magic three of my magic circles appeared in a line and three beings emerged from them three rotting skeletons.

" WHAT THE HELL?"

I just laughed quietly and said with a malicious smirk.

" Hey Stinky, let me get this straight these guys are gonna tear you apart and after that you're gonna become one of my puppets just like them."

His eyes widened as one of the zombies attacked him with ice magic the crystals nearly pierced him , he countered with a fire strike which was deflected by the other minion with a red robe.

" Just what are these things?"

He looked strange, not afraid rather curious.

But I could see that my answer shocked him quite a bit.

" These are corpses of the mages I defeated and now they're my personal bodyguards."

He stuttered .

" Just-just w-what the hell are you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not a what but a who, besides my name' s Lucy Heartphilia one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory from Grimoire Heart and also…"

And while saying this I looked at his eyes and emphasized every word carefully.

"...I'm the one who's gonna kill you for good."

* * *

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed , I really got lots of good tips from you and I hope my style improved a bit :) :3 I'm gonna post the next chapter on Thursday, and in that chapter Lucy will finally meet Gray :D Hope u like this one as well ;)**


	4. Lucy's feelings

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

The lowlife was looking at me, his eyes still wide from shock.

_That's it the idiot finally understood his situation, now that I striked fear into him, I'll torture him and kill him slowly._

I laughed inwardly, I felt like an evil genius.

When suddenly.

"OH, now I get it you're the cosplay girl, Gramps hired to celebrate the winner of the S-class exam!And are these zombie guys your band or something, are you a singer?I was expecting a bunny girl though….."

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!_

I looked at him with wide eyes, my jaw dropped about 2 meters.

I could do nothing but whisper in shock.

"I can't believe there's a guild desperate enough to accept such a dolt….."

"Excuse me Miss Cosplayer?When are we gonna start the party for me becoming S-class.I knew the old man would recognise my potential!And by the way, where are the others, aren't they invited?"

_THAT OLD GHOUL IS SO GONNA PAY FOR MAKING ME HUNT DOWN AN AIRHEAD LIKE THAT!_

_Wait , I have an idea._

_MUHAHAHAHA!I know what to do now._

I gave him a beautiful smile and spoke in a honey sweet voice.

"How did you know that?You are such an intelligent guy ,I can understand why you'd be appointed to become an S-class."

The pink idiot looked at me and said with an amazing amount of self-confidence.

"I'm the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail after all."

My grin became more and more forced.

"Sure you are, now I have to tell you one thing before the start of your party."

"What,what, tell me, tell me!"

The childish loser fell for it.

"Sure, your Master told me that the party can start and you can become an official S-class, after I give you your last exam and you pass."

"What is my last exam Miss?"

"Your last exam is to avoid all of my attacks while not counterattacking, if you can do it for three hours than you can become S-class."

The flameheaded bastard trenched his fists and yelled.

"ALRIGHT!I'M ALL FIRED UP!LET'S GO MISS UNDEAD HENTAI LADY!"

_MISS UNDEAD HENTAI LADY?This is like some kind of shitty anime, fine anyways the fool won't last for ten minutes,I'll kill him off fast and after that I'll go and look for that hunk Gray!_

"Umm excuse me, Miss Hentai, but why are you drooling?

I got flustered at once, I just thought about him, yet I'm drooling.

"Never mind that, are you ready?"

He replied at once with a selfsure smirk.

"Always."

I just grinned, he's so gonna die, I started moving my dolls.

"THAN LETS GO!"

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I went up to the tree but I haven't even sighted one enemy.

_Just where are they?Have they run away?_

I just was about to thank God for letting me continue my exam, when I heared a BUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

I turned around and saw that there is a huge dark purple explosion of magic energy at the beach.

_The beach…..DON'T TELL ME! NATSU?_

I cursed , this can't be .The magic seems pretty strong maybe he has stumbled into an enemy he can't beat alone.

I started running.

„That idiot, telling me not to die, when he's about to get killed himself…."

I was too far away, I won't make it in time.

_Wait,I have an idea!"_

I took on a pose and called out.

„_**Icemake Skie!"**_

A pair of skies made out of ice appeared on my feet , and I started sliding down the mountainside, where I was climbing up a few minutes ago.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Little did Gray know that two black eyes were watching him from the shadows.

„That magic, is it blondie?I better get going before this ice prince snatches her from under my nose.

I won't let anyone get her besides me!"

The mysterious mumbling was followed by an insane laughter, and soon the silhouette disappeared.

Footsteps could be heared , which were headed towards the beach…..

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_This little piece of shit is pissing me off!_

I was about to yell in frustration, the bug dodged most of my attacks , he only had a few light scars.

I've been playing around with him for 15 minutes, this was getting dangerous.

_Maybe it would've been better to challenge him to a normal fight,he hasn't used any magic yet, he only dodged on the other side I have used up lots of magic, he doesn't have to attack so he can concentrate on evasion and defense but me…_

The guy gave me another one of his cocky smirks.

"Miss Lolita , we've been doing this for a quarter hour now , only 2 hours and 45 minutes and I can become S-class!"

I started seeing red , I was so angry.

_How come this idiot has such luck?_

I was about to make another explosion using my magic , like the one I made ten minutes before, when I heared the rustling of the bushes.

I was flabbergasted.

"It couldn't be that those two are already waking up?"

I only noticed that I said this out loud when I have already uttered the last word.

The dork looked confused.

"What two are you talking about."

I wanted to answer him when a wall of ice spikes came along and nearly killed me.I jumped at the last moment, barely avoiding them.

I heared a beautiful voice, one like I've never heared before.

"Just what the hell are you doing you foolish Dragonshit!"

Okay , I admit it wasn't one of the elegantest sentences but to me it sounded like the rustling of snow beneath my feet on a cold winter night.

I noticed I was drooling again, when I heared _that_ freaking noise .

"AND JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AGAIN YOU DAMN EXHIBITIONIST , ATTACKING MISS HENTAI LOLITA!"

Of course it was the Pink dwarf but I didn't want to look at him because I saw the hottest guy I've ever seen emerge from behind the bushes.

He had raven hair ,cold, blue eyes and a toned body with milk white skin I looked downwards to examine his legs when I saw that he wasn't wearing pants.

I shrieked.

„AHHHHHHHHH!"

I felt a warm fluid cover my lips, I had a nosebleed, I quickly turned around and looked for something, cloth anything.I had no luck I had absolutely nothing with me for such a case ,than I got an idea ,I ran into the sea in front of the two amazed boys and cleaned my nose with the sea water it was only when I came out that I noticed the fact that my shirt got completely wet, exposing my „khmmm" curves.

I was red like a tomato.

I came out and said.

"So you've come Gray Fullbuster."

It was rather a squeking .

The guy with the friggin squinty eyes said.

"Just what is this stripper, have you come to mess up my exam?"

The raven looked annoyed.

"Just what the hell are you talking about?That's the enemy!"

Squinty blinked a few times , he looked at me with a confused expression and said.

"So you're a dark wizard?"

I exploded.

"THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRIEING TO SAY FOR 20 MINUTES!"

He just stared and stared , when the black haired hottie gave him a big hit on the head.

"You dolt, haven't you noticed her dress, she's completely goth, isn't that hint enough for you."

I came back from Gray land the second he said that.

"Hey hottie, at least I wear something."

"What are you talking…..KYAAAAAA"

He looked down and shrieked like a girl , than he ran into the buhes,I somehow found it cute , he came out in two minutes wearing pants made out of twigs and letters.

_HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE MAKE THAT SO QUICKLY?_

I looked at the pants again , I was somehow disappointed.I wouldn't have minded to look at him for longer like that.

"Now that I'm back, I can kick your ass, you evil dark chick!"

Such a wonderful voice.

"Hey perv , leave her to me."

The pinkette said , he was determined I could see, I just grinned.

"Come at me together, no matter how many of you there are ,I'm gonna kick your asses for sure."

They got into a fighting psition, so did I when suddenly a huge tornado of black flames appeared targeting the ice guy.

I panicked for a second but I quickly reacted I stepped in front of him and used my shadow net to block the attack.

The same moment I realized what I did, I protected the enemy. The flames were still coming and I could also see the source now, it was Zancrow.

He looked at me bewildered eyes and screamed.

„What are you doing?Why are you protecting that guy?"

I stood there and I was thinking about the exact same thing he asked.

_Why?I may find him hot but I killed lots of guys I found hot, yet why am I protecting him?_

The two shocked guys pulled themselves together and stared at the new enemy.

I could only utter a few weak words.

„I-I don't know…."

He looked at me with an expression of shock, than it transformed into something , into a mask of rage.

„If you want to be together with him so badly, than die together!"

He sent me a much bigger amount of flames and I couldn't withstand anymore, the summoning of the bone whale, my fight with the two mages, my foolish use of magic while trieing to kill the pink bastard and now this.

I could feel tears flowing down my cheeks when I realised that I'm nearly out of magic power.

_At this rate I won't be able to protect him._

I could sense that I can't resisit anymore, I only had one chance.

I turned around hugged the ravenette and whispered.

„_**Marche du Fantome."**_

My magic power enveloped us and I could still hear Zancrow's yell when we disappeared.

The next moment I saw that I was laying on top of him, it was dark, maybe we were in a cave , I was too weak to move my arm I only said in a low tone.

„I'm glad you're safe, my prince."

After that I blacked out and fell into the land of dreams.

* * *

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and supporters , I'm so happy that you like my works :3 **

**I knew that this chapter is crappy, but I have had some problems and I didn't really have time to finish it properly, still I hope u like it :)**

**I'll be posting the next one on Saturday, that one's gonna be longer and finally there'll be GrayLu :D**


	5. Lucy's love

_**Hello everyone, I'm sorry for not updating on Saturday as promised but something came up and I had no time the whole weekend, but here it is I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, it felt really good that you are supporting me ;) **_

_**By the way I'd like to do a disclamier now, I know it's late but still XD**_

_**So Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I only own the plot(and maybe some OC's haven't decided yet whether to put some in or not :D)**_

_**Well anyways thank you for giving me so much help and being so kind :3 I'll try to update to as fast as possible **_

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I was having a beautiful dream.I was standing on the top of an iceberg the land around was snow white as far as the eye could see.I looked at my face, which was reflected by the pure ice,snow was gently falling from the sky, as it touched my skin I felt a warm sensation.

I closed my eyes and felt the cold breeze, when suddenly an icecold hand touched my stomach.I could smell the faint scent of mint and lemon from behind me.I knew it was him, my love just when I was to turn around and give him a kiss, he started tickling my belly.I laughed out loudly.

_Come on my sweet prince, stop will ya?"_

I was still laughing when I thought of his hands, those cool,soft , hairy hands….._WAIT,HAIRY?_

I suddenly opened my eyes and tried to move, I realized that I can't, as I looked to my hands ,I saw that ice chains bound them to the walls of the cave I was in.

_What is this?Is this his way of saying thanks?Than maybe that hairy hand I felt was just a…_

I could feel the movement on my belly again.I slowly turned my head to look there and I saw a big spider crawling on top of me.

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

I shrieked like a little girl but I didn't care, I tried to free my hands and legs but I was completely restricted.I was about to start crieing when a dark shadow came running from the entrance of the cave and stepped besides me,the guy who I hope was Gray slowly took the spider off me and placed it on the wall opposite me.

I glimpsed into the shadow and said.

"Hey, would you mind untieing me?I don't think I deserve this after saving your butt."

He turned his head to me and the sun suddenly appeared from behind the shadows, brightening the cave.I had to close my eyes for a second and when I opened them I saw _him_ standing in fromt of me,my prince in the rays of the sun but after 10 seconds of staring I screamed mentally.

_Why are all of our moments like those of some cheap soap opera?_

He was still looking at me, I raised my head to look into the deep blue sea of his eyes when I heard that angelic voice.

"I like you the way you are now."

He was saying those words while not showing any emotion on his face.I blushed the colour of strawberries when I realized that me being chained to a wall with a half naked guy is you know…..misunderstandable?

He kept staring at me .I yelled in my head again.

_Come on Lucy!Don't let him dominate you!Even though you like him you can't drop your pride as a woman!_

So I looked at him and said.

"Do you maybe have some intentions with me being chained to a wall like this?"

Now it was his turn to blush.I looked at his beet red face with a feeling of content he was so handsome.

And there I was staring at him again.

I quickly said.

"Listen up.I don't know why you chained me to a wall but after saving you bastard I don't think that's a way to treat me!"

I felt so bad while saying this, he looked at me like a beat puppy with big and sad eyes only for a second.

The next moment he was giving me an annoying smirk and said.

"You know, I have a name,call me Gray.I prefer this more than hottie,bastard or prince."

I nearly vomited when he said that.I was seeing the my life up until now and I could feel my head turn into a caleidoscope of the colour red again.

"Y-You heard t-that?

I was stuttering like a lovesick gradeschooler, it was pathetic but the rascal just kept grinning and said.

"I did though I can't blame you for falling in love with me, after all no woman could resist my charm."

I was seriously angry,angry and humiliated.

_What a perverted narcisist!I can't believe this guy!_

His voice woke me up from my inner cursing again.

"Anyways I don't care whether you fell for me or not, but if you hurt my friends and don't tell me how to get back,than I won't show you any mercy."

_So that's it?I save his life and he turns me down like this?And he says it even this cruel,just you wait you cheap playboy!_

I felt a tear trail down my cheeks again, the second one today, soon a whole stream started flowing from my chocolate eyes.

He was backing away and a shiver ran across his body, he said in a much softer tone.

"H-hey.I-I didn't mean it that way so p-please, don't cry , okay?

I started whinig even louder, I could feel him become tense he slowly came down to me and cupped my face.

"Hey, you know….WAHHH!

He was startled when I suddenly kicked him on the spot where it hurts the most.I jumped at him when he fell to the ground posizioning my body on top of him, the chain was nearly breaking my arms and legs but I got a hold of him and he couldn't get away.I whispered while burieing my face into his soft and white neck.

"Look loverboy, I mean Gray, sorry, but I've got you, so undo the chains , now!"

He was surprised, he tried to free his arm and he kept on struggling but I got him tight, while he was trieing to fight me off, I couldn't not notice how muscular he was.

I eyed his cute efforts for a few seconds when he gave up and sighed.

"For such a pretty girl you're really strong you know."

I was somehow flustered by this and loosened my grip on him ,he took the chance and turned us around, now he was on top of me , centimetres away from my face, when I felt that extreme pain and cried out, the chains were cutting into my flesh and I could feel blood drip from my left hand.I sobbed there for a second when in the blink of an eye the pain was erased.

I opened my eyes and saw that the chains were gone , instead a pair of arms was hugging me and I saw that I was sitting on Gray's lap.

"I'm sorry."

He said that in a low tone, I couldn't understand for a moment but I quickly got it and replied swiftly.

"What are you talking about? It's not like you wanted to hurt me, it was an accident!"

He hugged me even tighter, I could feel my face redden up again, when he said those words.

"I don't want to hurt someone I like."

My eyes widened in shock.

_Did he really say that just now?_

I felt flabbergasted, I was so happy, when I felt something is wrong, his skin was cold, too cold.

I turned my face to him and yelled for the God knows how manyth time that day.

The handsome face of Gray was turning into ice, and not just that, but his whole body which was still hugging me and I couldn't get away,I was still trieing to get free when I heard that laughter.

I turned to look there and saw Gray standing in the entrance of the cave, he was laughing his ass off.

He slowly calmed down and looked at my shocked face, he giggled and said.

"When you started crieing I knew that you had some kind of trick in mind, I hope this ice clone is more comfortable than the chains."

I just sat there on the lap of the ice clone, my jaw dropped and my eyes glittered in bewilderment.I've had it.

"YOU ASSHOLE!"

I summoned my magic and shred the clone to pieces , he backed down and went into a fighting position.I did the same but he just relaxed and got into a normal stance and said calmly.

"You know if you want to kill me than I won't fight back, you just have to finish me."

He stretched his arms and yawned after saying this.I just stood there not sure whether I should use the opportunity to kill the enemy but in the I did nothing and replied with a cool attitude.

"I won't kill you, at least not now."

I started walking towards the exit of the cave and as I left the hole I was in I didn't realize for a second where I was.

I could see lots of strange animals and trees, like on Tenrou island but the great tree that was on top of the sacred land of fairies wasn't there.

"Just where are we?"

I didn't really think that I'd get an answer for that question but Gray who was standing behind me sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"You know your teleportation magic is really off.I didn't know where we are at first either but I later figured it out we're on top of the Tenrou tree."

I turned around and looked at him.

"Huh?"

_What a highly intelligent and ladylike answer Lucy, great going!_

I scolded myself, this can't be true.

"How did we get here, I didn't even know this place, and I can only go to places I know very well."

I was starting to get confused.I didn't get it at all but I had no time to figure it out because a huge explosion hit me in the back I could feel my skin getting burned when I was knocked to the ground.

I looked up and saw my worst nightmare, my guildmates the Seven Kin of Purgatory all gathered on the other half of the tree, looking at me with disgust.

Gray ran to me and held me in his arms, he gently whispered in my ear.

"Are you alright?"

I spaced out for a while just looking at his face when I finally could mutter something like a yes.

He gave me a grin but than his face darkened he stood up and picked me up bridal-style.I nearly got a heart impact.

"Just what the hell do you bastards think you're doing?Targeting her like that from behind you cowards!"

He was shouting furiously a few of the enemies backed up but Ultear and Zancrow didn't even flinch the latter pointed his finger at me and spit the next words with disgust.

"We've come to kill that bitch."

Ultear let out an evil grin and added.

"But seeing that you're together we can hit two birds with one I have to say Lucy you have good taste a traitorous bitch and a bastard,what a perfect combination!Killing the two of you together will be a pleasure."


	6. Lucy's strongest magic

**First of all I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, second I'd like to plead for forgiveness **** I know I've been on an extremely long hiatus but school and personal matters kept me extremely busy now that school's over I can continue my fics **** and I'll do my best to please everyone who reads my fantasies .My other story Our Garden of Eden will be updated next week.**

**Gray's P.O.V.**

„_The bastards actually attacked Lucy!" _

I gritted my teeth they're asking for it. The especially annoying black flame bastard was also there, so Natsu lost.I looked around ,the greenish light the tree was giving off calmed me but as I examined our surroundings I knew instantly that we were done for the trees branches emerged from the leaves we were standing on, they'd give us some place to hide if we were to be attacked on the other hand the enemy was close, too close, not just the seven kin, also the masked losers.

„At _least we have to try to escape!"_

„Lucy!-my whisper made her blink at me a few times in a confused manner-we have to flee!"

She jawdropped but after a second she regained her composure and looked at me like I was a total idiot she jumped off my arms and stood up facing the enemy.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

„_That guy is unbelievable!"_

I locked my eyes on Ultear who was standing in the shadow of a taller branch which emerged from the tree's main body and said with a low voice it could be heard by friend and foe alike.

„Listen I'm gonna die here or you will disappear from this tree….like hell I'll make you disappear from this planet!"

I got some impressed stares from my guildmates and I could clearly hear Gray say"HUH?"

I was in overkill mode.

„_Now , I've had all my moments ruined so far .So this one's gonna be extremely badass to make up for it!"_

I curtsied and instantly six black and purple coloured muschetes fell from my skirt.I got two of them in my hand everyone facepalmed.I gave them a teethy grin.

„_NOW TO ADD A COOL FINISHER LINE!"_

„Listen up you pitiful excuses of wizards!-the grunts of the enemy could clearly be heard the masked guys and the seven kin looked at me like I'm some kind of crazed mass murderer-you sons of bitches won't get away with calling me a whore!I'll rip out your tongues with my bare hands and if you're still alive after that you can go….Is what I'd like to say but I definitely won't forgive you bastards for insulting my most important person who…."

I quickly turned around and looked at Gray …he was gone.

„_WHAT THE HELL?"_

I spotted him after ten seconds, he was hiding behind the bigger leaves, shivering…..

I sighed and turned back to my current problems.

„Okay forget the last part I'm just gonna kick your asses!"

Ultear started laughing like a maniac.

I raised an eyebrow , she stopped her laughter and giggled at me than with a mocking voice she said.

„You and what army?It's obvious you can't win against us even with summoning such cute riffles!"

It was my turn to laugh.

„_She didn't quite understand her situation, did she?"_

„You want an army dear Ultear , here you go!"

I raised my hands above my head five magic circles materialized in front of my face a deep purple link connected them forming a pentagram . My eyes had a purple glow which mixed with the green light emerging from the source of Fairy Tail's magic power, the ancient Oak of Fairies.

„_She's gonna get a piece of me."_

I could only think of Ultear's face when I use this super secret, super strong, super cool spell.

And thus I used my most powerful magic.

„_**Rhapsodie des Cauchemars!"**_

The pentagram started shining, the ground , I mean leaves began to shake . And than , and than…..nothing happened.

I looked not even one damn zombie.

„What was that?"

Zolde asked clueless, just like me.

I flinched , I heared someone laughing I turned around and I saw my worst nightmare.

„Master Hades?"

The old ghoul didn't even have a scratch not even a graze,it seemed like he didn't fight at all he just looked at me from the azure sky where he was floating, taunting and I could feel my breathing become faster.

„_Why is he here?"_

He still kept laughing and everyone looked at him.I felt a hand touch mine and I turned sideways to see Gray standing beside me he emitted some kind of soothing warmth and my fear faded .Master looked down at me and said.

„Hello there my dear student, I see you don't know much about this island, do you?"

He was acting so high and mighty so I couldn't help but get cheeky.

„What's your problem you old walking corpse?"

„Well , well even though you are in such a depressing situation you still have a sharp tongue.I wouldn't be so rude if I lost my trump card!Well it doesn't matter, you're completely powerless here!"

„What do you mean?"

He grinned like a goddamn idiot.

„This island is sacred , I think you know that much but do you know that the divine protection is coming from the tree you're standing on right now?

FACEPALM.

„NOOOOO, I'm like all the morons around here, I'm standing on the top of a big ass tree twice the size of our airship which emits pure energy, I would have never guessed that is has magical properties!What does that have to do with my spell?"

„Huh, annyoing brat well anyways I don't mind explaining it to you this tree has the power to neutralize darkness magic, as it is an extremely strong source of light magic you could only use your spells if you were to climb off this tree!"

Again, I just kept looking and staring and jawdropping.

„_Man , this isn't my day!"_

„Than tell me , how could I summon the guns?"

„Easy, guns are made of metal and steel, however your spell Rhapsodie des Cauchemars would have summoned a legion of undead which are nothing but corpses manipulated by darkness magic….."

„And therefore they wouldn't have been able to move as the darkness energy would have been nullified."

My muttering was only heard by Hades.

„Exactly, sharp as always aren't you if you got off the Tenrou tree than you'd be able to perform the spell however-he said giving me a frightening stare and a devilish grin-I won't let you get off this tree alive!"

I wasn't shaking , I wasn't frightened, I wasn't despairing my brain only possessed one thought.

„_Dying here, with him….wouldn't be that bad."_

I shook my head.

„_What am I saying?I can't die yet, not now that I've finally found something worth living for."_

I looked at Gray he was smiling at me and leaned closer to me.

„_What's he gonna do?OH MY GOD? IS HE GONNA KISS ME?"_

I closed my eyes in anticipation and waited for my first and as things were probably last kiss.

When I heared _it_.Some kind of bewww sound, like ….like the rushing of flames followed by a loud yell.

„Hey ice princess don't harass Miss Bunny!"

I opened my eyes and I was welcomed by _that_ flame headed bastard who was firing a barrage of flames at the minions of Grimoire Heart.

Our answer was a unison yell with Gray.

„Shut up you damn ash headed bastard!"

The dolt looked at us and grinned before going off to fight more of the grunts many other wizards appeared that I didn't know, the members of Fairy Tail I presumed who got into an all out magic battle with the dark mages.I didn't understand what was going on I only heard the cries of „Lucy watch out!"

I realized too late that there was also a mask pedo behind me and Gray ,readying his blade to pierce us both .I thought I was done for when I heard that yell.

„_Fountain of prayer!"_

The attacker was blasted away by a stream of crystal clear water. I turned to the source of the attack , it was the brown haired girl I knocked out before,Cana and standing next to her was that blue haired girl Levy they both had an angry expression on their faces .The taller brunette stepped forward and glared daggers at me while saying.

„We'll have a rematch after this but from what I've seen you are our ally now so don't fall behind!"

The small cheerful girl also noted.

„Yeah even though my head still hurts we can save that for later our top priority right now is to defeat these guys."

I was only gaping like a fish.

„How did you get free?"

„Well we have been rescued by our guilds strongest woman Erza."The petite Levy explained.

I noticed a slight wincing behind me , Gray was clinging to my arm like a baby boy to his mommy,shivering like he was on the North Pole.

„I-Is _she_ coming this way too?"

I blushed , seeing him stutter was just too cute he looked even more scared after Cana's answer.

„Yeah, she is coming along with Gildarts and Mirajane, I heard what the old dude over there said, so you can't use your magic here dark princess?"

I think I saw a giggle forming on her face so I replied like an icy diva.

„Yeah so what?"

The giggle disappeared from her visage , she looked rather troubled.

„Shit if you could use that spell just what would've happened?"

Her question surprised me she looked like she also wanted my success.

„Well , I would've been able to summon an army of living dead and darkness spirits who would've aided us against these guys do you know José the master of Phantom Lord?"

They nodded but I could clearly feel that they don't harbour especially positive feelings towards the old crossdresser.

„Well my magic would've had the same effects as his trade mark skill Phantom."

Gray's raven eyes flashed at me he was like a prince made of ice in the enviroment of explosions and magic he had a respectful smile playing upon his features.

„Does that also include that the shades will respawn after being hit and will be able to absorb life energy of the opponent?"

„Pretty much yeah but how do you know that much about his magic?"

Levy was the one to reply.

„His guild had often small how should I put it , quarrels with Fairy tail so we know a lot about his magic powers, the Master is the type of guy who likes to know his enemy."

„ It doesn't matter right now, we can't do anything about it unless there's some way to get everyone off this tree."

Levy and Cana exchanged glares before saying.

„There is a way if we do a unison raid with my Teleport Card and Levy's solid script than maybe we'd be able to do it."

Okay so that was a chance , but wait.

„I'm sorry to say but you two weren't even a match for me, how do you plan to do this, it'd require an enormous magic power to simultaneously transport this many people."

I could see the hurt in their eyes but i had to say this thing even though it may have hurt them a second later they became completely silent before another voice appeared.

„They can do it, with my assistance."

It was a strong and also soft voice, the voice of a female Gray ducked behind me and shivered.

„E-E-E-ERZA!"

So this was the famous fairy queen ,she flew from the way of the battle in a brilliant armor with wings made of silver she was gorgeous and beautiful.

„If we combine our magic we'll be able to do it, I have a secret armor, the Space Empress armor."

By saying this she morphed into a bright red armor with silver trims. She was holding a pendulum in her hands and her long hair was flowing freely on her back.

„Wow."

I really couldn't say anything but that.

„It gives me the power to travel great distances within a few seconds and I can also use it to transport a larger crowd within a radius of 2 miles."

„Again wow."

Gray stuttered.

„How did you hear our c-conversation Erza?"

She gave him a glorious but also frightening stare.

„I can hear everything Gray, remeber that –Gray looked like he was about to get a heart impact-now the two of you , lets spread out and do this, Levy you go South-East, Cana you go South-West and i go to the North we'll do this when I give you a signal!"

„Yes M'am!"

Was the swift answer of the two girls, and thus said they already started running to their positions.

„As for you two-and now she was looking at us again-I count on you to help the others and prevent the dark mages from escaping the spell circle!"

„YES MISS ERZA!"

I also shouted together with Gray , she was kind of dominating, I could have imagined her in a bondage outfit holding a whip…..

„Great let's move out."

Were her words as she charged towards the Northern outskirts of the Tenrou tree.

I nodded to Gray.

„Lets do this."

Gray just grinned and said.

„Yeah but after this is over lets pick up where the flame bastard interrupted!"

I blushed a deep shade of red, that's Gray for you….

**Well this is it, hope u like it, I would be glad about critiques and praises , if you have the time and the mood tell me what you liked and what you think I can improve and you know your overall feelings about the story,I'm thankful to all my readers for the previous reviews I learned a lot from them, so till next time(which will probably be in about two days) bye! (Oh and just to say I drank a bottle of champagne and liquor before writing this chapter so sorry for the grammatical errors XD )**


	7. Lucy's Second Strongest Magic

Lucy still had a furious blush on her face.

_"That damn Gray!"-_she thought as she ran towards a couple of masked weirdos who were approaching her from the other side of the battlefield she quickly summoned a few more muskets and started aiming.

The rifles fired concentrated magic energy so they wouldn't kill anyone just put them out of commission so she gave them some rapid fire to chew on , hell she even started counting how many she took down!She decided that this will be a silent competition between her and Gray, whoever takes out the most will be the dominant one in their relationship.

_"Not that it's not obvious already who the leader is!"_She thought while giving an approaching grunt a hit to the stomach with the end of her bone-silver gun she was really self-confident.

_"At this rate I can take out the whole gang by myself "_-she thought not noticing that while she had taken out about 20 dark mages there were still about 100 of them left and the Fairy Tail wizards were fighting valiantly against them.

She dodged another attack by crouching down and hitting the attackers leg with another one of her bone guns.

_"Okay , I've had it with playing nice and cute-_Lucy thought-_Lets show these losers that I'm the queen bee here!"_

She threw away all her muskets which disappeared instantly after they hit the ground due to the dark magic cancelling power of the Tenrou tree and Lucy quickly summoned a magic circle on her open palm and she inserted her hand into it, the Grimoire Heart mages braced themselves for what was going to happen. She slowly pulled out her arm and what she held in her palm was a roughly six feet long chain, no a whip made out of spine bones .She swung her new whip with the grace of a dancer and suddenly black and purple sparks started flickering on the weapon's edges the terrified minions started running but it was too late ,she twisted her whip around her body in a circle and took out all the close mages and the dark magic on the ends of the fearsome abomination shot out like black flames and decimated the escaping mages.

Lucy was completely satisfied with her work that was until she noticed that she took out a few (well a lot) of Fairy Tail mages she uttered a quiet "oopsie" and got away from this part of the battlefield as fast as she could.

She tried to survey the situation and saw that the three girls Erza , Cana and Levy got into their positions and slowly a spell sigil started to emerge from beneath their feet Lucy was happy.

_"It seems we win this th...-_she thought when she noticed Zancrow heading towards Erza who had no means of defending herself because of the spell so Lucy quickly started running and cut in front of him before he could reach she also noticed that Gray was running there as well.

She was terrified when she saw that Zancrow prepared to attack Erza so she fastened her pace and cut in front of him with her whip putting a stop to his charge at the defenseless mage.

Zancrow looked pissed, really pissed he simply hit the whip aside and looked at Lucy.

"I'll deal with you later you ungrateful wench but first I...-he abruptly stopped when he saw Gray getting there and said-never mind I'll kill your boyfriend first and than I'll take on this red headed bitch."

He announced this in his usual cocky tone which made Lucy shiver with anger she WAS REALLY PISSED.

And than Gray started giving a monologue as well.

"Lucy stand back, this is something between us men!"

That was the point when our blonde princess of Doom offiiconally was at her limit the two dolts were both preparing their magic for a clash.A vein popped on her forehead and her whip arose Zancrow got ready for the impact but the one whom the whip hit at least a few miles away was Gray...

Lucy gave him a full hit to the side removing him from the battlefield, hell she even hit him off the that moment the fighting stopped and all mages both good and evil were looking at the flying boy until he was out of sight than they turned their heads towards Lucy and shouts of "Demon" ,"Evil witch" or "Mother of God" could be heard. A few more veins popped on Lu's forehead and she gave them an icy glare and said in a dangerously low but firm and commanding voice.

"Shut the hell up you fools!Don't get carried away!Do you want to get spanked to Hell as well?"

Suddenly an abrupt silence emerged and the only one who could be heard were Master Hades and

Natsu who both kneeled down in perfect union and said.

"We're sorry!"

Lucy looked at the shivering mob and said.

"Fine...go on!"

Having said that the battle recommenced like nothing had happened and Lucy looked at the flabbergasted Zancrow who could only say.

"What the hell..."

Lucy let out a yawn and declared.

"I hate all of this shit about battle of men , it's such sexist talk , I have a problem with you so I'm gonna be the one who's gonna kick your ass off this island after all I could tell Gray that I don't need patronising but that fool would never understand.."She than readied her whip and got into a fighting stance.

Zancrow also got his act together and said.

"So you wanna go?"

Lucy only replied with a toothy grin and a smirk.

"You betcha!"

That was the second when hell broke loose the godslayer started spewing black flames at Lucy which she evaded by forming the bones that made up her whip into a stabile staff which she dug into the earth and used it to jump over the godslayers head.

Zancrow was surprised especially when Lucy twisted her new staff in mid-air and transformed it into a bone spear which she aimed right at Zancrow's chest while flying downwards.

The godslayer managed to escape in the last second though so Lucy hit the bare ground and she already felt that the leaves of the great tree were dissolving her spear.

_"I have to end this quickly she thought... I have no choice but to use **THAT!**" _

She looked up and Zancrow and said.

"Behold my strongest magic!"

Zancrow stared at her not understanding what was going on.

"Wasn't that your strongest spell which went poof about 20 minutes ago?" he asked the blonde.

However the Doomprincess only smirked at him confidently and said.

"Fool , only losers have but one secret technique , I have two!"

Zancrow already braced himself for what was coming he stood his ground and prepared for the impact than he gave Lucy a last confident remark.

"Whatever you throw at me won't work.."

The girl smirked at him and said.

"We'll see about that ...now I use thee-she anounced and held a festive silence when finally at the climax of tension she cried on top of her lungs-_**DÉSHABILLER!**_

...

...

...

The instant she said that all of Lucy's clothes vanished, ALL of them.

It was an instant KO through nosebleed for Zancrow and all the other male wizards on the battlefield( even for some women).

Lucy looked around herself victoriously and stated in a matter of fact voice.

"I told you that nobody can withstand the force of this spell."

She than blinked charmingly and sent a kiss towards all of the men currently dying from bloodloss on the field.

Than she felt it ,an overwhelming magic power.

Erza , Levy and Cana's circles shone and they united to form one big circle around the (remaining) combatants.

There was a bright shine and Erza's voice could be heard.

"SPACE TRANSPORTATION SIGIL ACTIVATE!"


End file.
